


Campaign Cuties

by ghosty_goo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Autistic Dirk Strider, Dirk Strider and Dave's Bro Are the Same Person, Dungeons & Dragons References, Eventual Romance, Humanstuck, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, dave and dirk are twins, i cant write John that well please forgive me fhwukj, shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosty_goo/pseuds/ghosty_goo
Summary: John gets invited to check out a game at Dave's family-owned shop. John, however, learns to like more than just the game.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 15





	Campaign Cuties

It was another great summer day. John had just left the house to go on a morning walk. 

Despite it being summer, the neighbourhood was quiet. The wind blew by in quiet gusts, giving John just enough cold air to keep him going on his walk. He looked around, at the buildings and trees he’d seen since he could remember. He smiled at the comfortable familiarity. 

He kept walking until he was nearly crashed into by a friendly skater. 

The skater tumbled off his skateboard, into the lawn of the nearby house. John turned, a worried look on his face. He sighed in relief when he noticed who it was.

Dave groaned, but didn’t get up. He just flipped over, onto his back, and adjusted his shades.

John laughed as he walked up to his fallen friend. “Hey Dave!” 

“Sup.” Dave said, in his usual monotone manner. 

John reached out a hand to help him up. Dave accepted the offer and was pulled to his feet. He pushed his sunglasses higher on the bridge of his nose before supposedly making eye contact with John.

The much paler spots on his skin were brightened by the sunlight. It made every other part seem all that darker. Vitiligo, that’s what Dave said it was. It ran in his family. 

John looked around for Dave’s runaway skateboard before looking at it’s owner

“So, why’d you almost kill me?” John laughed 

“I didn’t mean to, dude. I was going downhill, you were going up, and trying to stop at such high speeds is fucking terrifying.” Dave waved his hands around as he spoke. 

“I would’ve been the one dying if I headed for the street instead of this dude’s lawn. Would’ve broken my arm or some shit. I mean, I’ve broken an arm before, so, like, it’s not that big of a deal.” 

John just shrugged in response “Well, good thing you didn’t land in the street.”

“No shit.” Dave said simply, before going to retrieve his skateboard.

John followed behind him as he continued to speak. “So anyway, I was heading to your house because I wanted to tell you something. The store finally got this sick ass game that I think you’ll like. I mean, it’s a game for nerds, so of course you’ll like it.”

He stopped for a moment to wiggle the board out of a dense bush, then continued.

“But I’m only saying it’s a sick ass game so you’ll even consider getting it. I’d never play it. I fucking suck at math.”

John was curious now. “What’s it called?”

“Sburb? Something stupid. It’s an adventure game, but, like… a board game. You get what I’m saying, right?” He turned to John, who now felt like he was being put on the spot.

John thought for a moment before nodding very slowly “Yeah… I think I do.”

“Cool, because I don’t know how to explain it. Let’s boogie to the store, I want you to see it.”

John laughed quietly “Boogie? Since when did you say that?”

Dave blushed slightly with embarrassment, but kept his composure “The dumb stuff Dirk says is starting to rub off on me. Now get on the board before I make you walk.”

John stuck his tongue out at Dave, who did the same in return. 

The two boys got on the board and were off. 

They had done this since they met. It wasn’t the safest thing, but they got better at not falling off over the years. 

Doing this was how Dave broke his left arm for the second time. Somehow, the blonde still trusted John to be on his skateboard with him. 

Most would assume that they were dating because of this, but neither had any romantic feelings for the other. 

Besides, Dave already has a girlfriend, and John is straight. 

The only reason people would think this is because of how John would hold onto Dave. Quite romantic indeed, but no. 

Eventually, the two reached the shop, and hopped off the skateboard. 

John looked at it with wide eyes, taking in everything he could. He’d heard about the shop often from Dave, but he’d never seen it. 

It was humble. One story, two rooms, from the look of it. The windows had drawings and messages that portrayed fantasy characters, and if any sales were going on. It looked like they had a special deal for your first purchase. Free dice.

John raised his eyebrows at the deal. 

“A free set of dice with your very first purchase?” John asked, turning to Dave. He whipped around in response to the question. 

He looked at his friend, confused, before he remembered “Oh! Yeah, Bro wanted more customers, so I gave him that brilliant idea. One of three suggestions he actually took from me. Too fuckin’ self-absorbed to take suggestions.” Dave laughed, but it was easy to tell that his older brother aggravated him. 

John hummed before finally looking at the sign for the shop. It looked wooden, and had a medieval-style font. 

‘Strider’s Tabletop Shop’

A rather basic name, but it was fun to say. 

The outside was nice, but he really wanted to see the inside. When John started walking to the door, Dave seemed to be excited. Probably because John had been standing there for an unreasonable amount of time. 

He opened the door, which caused a little bell to ring. The boy at the counter, who looked similar to Dave, perked up.

He had the same dark skin with pale patches. His hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. He wore triangular shades, and a very simple outfit. In his hands was a bright orange bracelet, which he was previously fidgeting with.

He put on the bracelet before leaning forward, resting his chin on his palm. 

“About damn time you got here. I don’t think I could’ve stood another minute of Terezi’s complaints.” As he said that, someone farther into the store gasped, as if offended. 

They walked out from behind a shelf, and the boy at the counter snickered.

“I’m not complaining, I’m giving constructive criticism.” 

That must be Terezi. She was a short ginger, who was covered in freckles. Every part of her outfit clashed with itself, but somehow worked perfectly together. She had what could possibly be hundreds of bracelets on. Quite the fashion statement. 

The boy scoffed “You can’t even see what we have in stock. Either way, you’re still complaining. Also, I’m over here.”

Terezi scowled, but not in a serious way “Whatever. The only real complaint I have is about your stench. You smell like a dumpster fire, put on some deodorant.”

The boy laughed quietly “Same thing goes for you. I can smell you before I see you.”

“So can I.” Terezi grinned, somehow knowing about the boy’s confusion.

He smiled just a bit “But you can’t…” he couldn’t help but laugh. Terezi did the same, then went back to what she was doing.

John stood awkwardly, while Dave just stared blankly, as he always did. The other boy looked at Dave, then John.

“Who’s that?” he asked, getting Dave’s attention.

“Oh. John, this is Dirk. He’s my twin brother. Dirk, John.”

Dirk nodded quickly as a greeting. John did the same, then immediately turned to Dave.

“You have a freaking twin brother?! And you didn’t tell me?!” John exclaimed, punching Dave softly on the arm. 

Dave turned to face John “Yeah. I just never talk about him because he’s boring as fuck!”

Dave turned to his twin as he finished his sentence. Dirk flipped him off, and Dave did the same, just more aggressive.

John laughed and looked around the shop “This place is pretty cool.”

Dave breathed out a laugh and started to walk towards his brother “Of course it is. I run the place, after all.”

Dirk furrowed his brows and looked at Dave “You run the place?”

Dave paused for a moment, as if thinking. After that, he tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows, as if agreeing with something.

“When Bro dies, I will.” Dave said plainly, getting a laugh out of Dirk. 

John stood awkwardly as the air grew thicker with a strange tension. Dirk glanced over at John, then Dave, then back at John. He waved at him, and John did the same. Right after that, Dirk spoke.

“So, Dave dragged you here to get a game?” Dirk pointed at John, who nodded

“Yeah! Sburb, right?” 

“Mhm. I checked out the player’s handbook, and it’s pretty easy on the player’s part. Just rolling dice and math.”

“Oh, cool! But… is that really it?”

Dirk shook his head “Nah. You have to make a character before… anything. The DM has to make up a whole story, too.”

John cocked his head to the left, like a confused dog “DM?”

“Dungeon Master. It’s the person who runs the game. You just… have to play to get it.”

“Have you played it before?” John asked, stepping closer.

“No, but I’ve seen games. It’s pretty cool.” Dirk began to roll his bracelet up and down his wrist.

John nodded slowly “So… do you know anyone that can teach me how to play?”

Dirk thought for a moment, staring somewhere past the window. He then turned to John “Nope. I’m really the only one within… miles that can teach you. Or even knows how to play.” After finishing his sentence, he peeked behind the shelf Terezi disappeared behind

“… Besides Terezi.” Said girl scoffed

John smiled and put his hands in his hoodie pocket “Well, I guess it’s settled then!” he cocked his head to the side, his smile getting bigger

Dirk looked at him in surprise, genuine confusion in his tone as he spoke “What’s settled?”

“The game. We can play together.” 

Dirk stood still for a moment, before quickly shaking his head, as if shaking away his shock “Sure! Yeah, we can do that. I’ll have to come up with a story and meet-up times, but we can totally do that.”

John’s smile got even bigger “Awesome! I can’t wait! Thanks.” he turned around once he was done speaking, but turned back around right after “I should… probably give you my number.” he laughed quietly.

Dirk smiled a bit and nodded. The two exchanged numbers, then John left. 

Dave turned to his twin, tilting his head down to peer at him from behind his shades. Dirk stared back at him.

“What?” Dirk asked, tilting his head to the side

Dave raised an eyebrow.

“What?!” Dirk exclaimed, furrowing his brows.

Dave smiled and breathed out a laugh “Nothing, dude. I’m just fucking with you.” he said, walking to the counter and setting his skateboard down. Dirk sighed and elbowed Dave in the arm “Whatever. Just do your job.” despite the hard tone, Dirk still smiled. A genuine smile.

Something that would soon become more and more common, whether he liked it or not.


End file.
